Sovramagnificentissimamente
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? A aquel momento que llevaba esperando desde que la vio por primera vez. Había sido un camino largo y laborioso, lleno de baches, de obstáculos, de cagarla, de volver a empezar, de mucho pelear y demasiado esperar.
1. Sovramagnificentissimamente

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

**Sovramagnificentissimamente**

¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? A aquel momento que llevaba esperando desde que la vio por primera vez. Había sido un camino largo y laborioso, lleno de baches, de obstáculos, de cagarla, de volver a empezar, de mucho pelear y demasiado esperar.

Si había algo que a Odd se le había dado bien desde siempre era conquistar corazones. Siempre había sabido qué hacer y qué decir, incluso con Sam, quien poseía la capacidad de romper sus esquemas sin pestañear. Pero no con ella.

Ella era un desafío constante, no sólo porque era terca como una yegua salvaje, si no porque, además, estaba locamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Si Ulrich la hubiese correspondido no habría iniciado aquel largo camino, pero como era un amor unidireccional se aventuró al laberíntico sendero hasta su corazón.

Sus primeros pasos fueron en secreto, procurando que ninguno de sus amigos se percatase de que el flechazo que había sentido al verla se había quedado instalado en su pecho, porque ella era el enemigo, la que siempre estaba en medio, la que les ponía la zancadilla cuando querían correr, pero también era la que no dudaba en ayudar cuando la cosa estaba muy torcida. Porque dentro de ella no sólo estaba la niña caprichosa y egoísta que todos veían a diario, también estaba la chica que quería encajar a toda costa y entablar amistades sinceras, la que él veía cuando la miraba.

Los pequeños detalles, torpes y, a menudo mal interpretados, se volvían en su contra como un bumerán lanzado con mano diestra. A Odd le costaba mantener el optimismo en alto, así que acababa fastidiándola, haciendo que ella tuviese que tirar de toda su altanería para no venirse abajo; a veces era un auténtico capullo, lo sabía y le jodía.

Intentó ganar terreno tonteando con todas las chicas que se le ponían a tiro, pero ella parecía no inmutarse, como mucho escupía un "cerdo" entre dientes. Porque para Odd Della Robbia ninguna relación era seria y todos lo sabían.

Tras derrotar a X.A.N.A. había elaborado un plan menos infantil y más directo, le había pedido consejo a Yumi quien a menudo era la voz de la razón en aquel grupo sinsentido. Yumi le había dicho que tenía que plantarse delante de ella y hablarle, hacerlo como lo había hecho en aquella sala de chat en la coincidieron. Y Odd lo había intentado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, siempre pasaba algo, alguna interrupción inesperada, alguna visita no programada, alguna mala cara y un sinfín de Hervé metiéndose por el medio.

Al final le había pedido una pequeña ayuda a Aelita para conseguir entradas para el concierto de los Subdigitals, porque qué mejor que llevar a una chica al concierto de su grupo preferido. Se había guardado las carísimas entradas en el bolsillo de la sudadera y fue a enfrentarse a su destino. A aquella hora el culebrón preferido de Sissi se acababa, por lo que saldría de la sala de recreo para ir al comedor con Nikolas y, seguramente, con Hervé, no se dejaría frenar por ellos, ni por nadie. Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta ella se desató el desastre.

Por algún motivo dos alumnos cargaban varios paquetes de harina frente al edificio, Odd los miró con curiosidad mientras acercaba, oyó a Sissi hablar con Nikolas y centró en ellos su atención, tenía que ser rápido e interceptarla antes de la cena.

—¡Eh, Sissi!

Ella le miró con las cejas enarcadas quedándose quieta.

—¡Sissi! —chirrió la voz de Hervé.

Odd deseó fugazmente que tropezase y se cayese de morros al suelo, lo que fuera para que no se metiese en medio como siempre. Y tropezó de manera espectacular, rodando por el suelo arrollando a los dos alumnos, mandando a volar los paquetes de harina que se estrellaron a los pies de Sissi alzando una enorme y densa nube blanca. La muchacha estornudó, los allí presentes se echaron a reír, incluso Hervé. Odd se quedó inmóvil, normalmente se habría reído, pero no le había hecho gracia, tal vez porque su oportunidad se veía truncada de nuevo, quizá porque ya no quería que Sissi fuese el blanco de ninguna broma.

—Idiotas —escupió ella alzando una nueva nube blanca al moverse y dar media vuelta.

—Sissi, espera —rogó Odd casi por inercia caminando tras ella. El resto seguía riendo como si aquella situación fuese la más divertida del año—. ¡Espera!

Ella no obedeció, apretó el paso.

—¡Piérdete!

Él tampoco acató la orden, aceleró.

—Espera te digo.

—Deja de perseguirme.

—Sissi, oye. —Ella se giró mirándole con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, cubierta de harina de pies a cabeza—. Quería pedirte algo.

—No es un buen momento y mi padre no va a cambiar tus notas aunque se lo pida.

—No es eso.

Sissi soltó un bufido alzando una pequeña nube de harina. Esperó repiqueteando con el pie en el suelo, impaciente.

—¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día.

Odd tragó saliva, estaba allí petrificado como un idiota mirando su cara emblanquecida por la harina.

—Vamos, suelta tu bromita para que todos podamos seguir con nuestra vida.

—Te-tengo dos entradas para el concierto de los Subdigitals del sábado que viene.

—Felicidades.

Estaba cabreada y no podía culparla, no había elegido el mejor momento para abordarla, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

—La cuestión es que me sobra una y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.

Ella le miró sospechando, buscando una trampa que no había.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te gustan, verdad? —le devolvió la pregunta con naturalidad, sintiéndose un poco él mismo de nuevo—. He pensado que estaría bien.

—¿Por que no Emilie? ¿O Magali? ¿Azra? ¿Karen? ¿Noémie? —enumeró con la sensación que podría pasarse un mes entero diciendo nombres de mujer.

—Porque quiero ir contigo.

—¿Dónde está la trampa?

—No hay trampa.

—¿Soy la única cruz sin marcar en tu cuaderno de citas y quieres completarlo antes de que acabe el curso?

Odd enarcó las cejas y se echó a reír, no era la primera vez que oía eso, pero sí la primera que Sissi lo decía.

—Faltan muchas cruces —soltó con descaro—, pero a ti no te apuntaría en él.

Sissi bufó alzando una nueva nubecilla de harina.

—Eres un cerdo.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

La muchacha le miró con el ceño fruncido, sospechando aún más que antes, porque tenía que haber trampa, porque Odd no la invitaría sin alguna idea retorcida en su cabeza, porque nada bueno podía salir de Odd, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, pero si haces algo raro te juro que…

—¡_Sovramagnificentissimamente_!

—¿Qué?

—¡No te arrepentirás!

—Ya, seguro.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
__¡Hola! Ya sabéis que me gustan las palabras peculiares y que no tienen una traducción concreta, una de las que me encantan es esta, _Sovramagnificentissimamente_, que vendría a ser "genial", "maravilloso", veintisiete letras con mucha felicidad contenida. Este shot tiene segunda parte con otra palabra italiana sin traducción concreta. Luca, un viejo amigo de Sicilia usaba ambas con mucha frecuencia, así que les tengo un cariño muy especial, además son el tipo de palabras que usaría alguien como Odd.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo_


	2. Mozzafiato

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Advertencias:**__ No.  
__**Palabras:**__ 1701.  
_

**Mozzafiato**

La música de los Subdigitals sonaba mejor en directo a todo volumen desde la primera fila. Aunque habían llegado con el tiempo justo y hacía días que la gente acampaba frente a la sala de conciertos, Odd, se las había apañado para arrastrarle hasta la primera fila. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarles. Sonaban de lujo, mejor que en cualquier CD o plataforma digital.

Tal vez no había estado tan mal darle un pequeño voto de confianza a Odd.

Sissi soltó un aullido de euforia cuando las primeras notas de su canción preferida sonaron, desinhibida y con las mejillas rojas a Odd le pareció aún más bonita; ella le abrazó riendo. Se dejó llevar también, disfrutando de la música y de la compañía, hasta que tras los bises el concierto acabó. Había sido genial.

Esperaron a que el grueso de los fans saliera para hacerlo ellos, el frescor de la calle era reconfortante después de dos horas de concierto y un exceso de calor humano.

—Ha sido genial, ¿a qué sí?

—Que va, ha sido increíble —replicó ella llena de emoción, con las mejillas pintadas de rojo—, ha sido el mejor concierto de mi vida.

—Y tú que no querías fiarte de mí.

La sonrisa inocente de Odd le hizo enarcar las cejas y fruncirlas casi de inmediato.

—Supongo que tengo que admitir que me había equivocado.

Le habría dicho que suponía bien, pero no quería correr el riesgo de ponérsela en contra.

—¿Puedo cogerte de la mano?

Sissi miró su mano como si fuese un monstruo de afilados dientes y, después, miró la suya valorando si encerraba algún tipo de peligro.

—Pero no hagas cosas raras.

—Prometido.

Se la tomó con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. No era la primera vez que cogía su mano, pero era diferente a las otras veces, tal vez porque no estaban en peligro de muerte gracias a X.A.N.A, quizá por la adrenalina del concierto, fuera por lo que fuere sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—No sé si llegaremos al último autobús.

—No importa —musitó Sissi—, podemos coger un taxi, llevo dinero.

—O podemos volver andando, Kadic no está tan lejos.

—Supongo que no sería tan terrible...

Pasear de noche por las calles desiertas la ponía nerviosa, pero no iba sola, iba con Odd y eso le daba un poco de seguridad. Odd no dejaría que le pasase nada ¿cierto? Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que echase a correr y la dejase allí tirada. Apretó la mano casi sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

—Oye, Sissi...

—¿Qué?

—¿Sales con alguien?

Ella se detuvo haciéndole parar en seco también a causa de sus manos unidas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Pretendía burlarse de ella después del buen rato que habían pasado juntos? Al parecer con Odd Della Robbia nunca podía bajarse la guardia.

—No te importa —replicó con altanería.

—Si no me importase no te lo preguntaría.

—Te lo diré de otra manera entonces: no es asunto tuyo.

Odd suspiró.

—No le das tregua a uno, ¿eh?

—No cuando soy tu blanco preferido —respondió reemprendiendo la marcha sin soltarle de la mano—. Te pasas la vida metiéndote conmigo.

—Tú haces lo mismo, así que no sé de qué te quejas.

—Es diferente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué se diferencia?

Sissi volvió a detenerse y se soltó de su mano con un tirón certero.

—¿Crees que es fácil ser la hija del director en un internado? La mayoría de las amistades que he hecho en Kadic son interesadas y superficiales, porque tener de tu parte a la hija del director seguro que puede ser provechoso —soltó. El tono de su voz dejaba claro que sabía con seguridad que la mayoría la miraban así, como algo que es mejor tener a tu favor y el resto como el blanco de toda su frustración—. Ser la hija del director es un suplicio y, con el tiempo, también se ha convertido en un arma, porque si amenazo con decírselo a mi padre todos cerráis la boca.

Hizo una pausa larga en la que Odd se preguntó si había acabado de hablar, esperó y ella finalmente continuó hablando.

—Es agotador que nadie te mire como a una persona, que te traten como si fueras basura, que nadie quiera estar contigo de verdad. Así que no me vengas con chorradas, Odd.

—A lo mejor es que tú estás tan centrada en los que te tratan así que no ves a los que no lo hacemos.

Se detuvo de nuevo, le fulminó con la mirada.

—Es verdad que me meto contigo, pero lo hago porque tú siempre me contestas, también porque siempre te metes por en medio y...

Ulrich. Se metía por en medio porque estaba Ulrich, el amigo de la infancia al que le daba igual que su padre fuese el director, él la trataba como ella buscaba que lo hiciesen.

—Me da igual que tu padre sea el director —continuó—. Que pueda expulsarme o castigarme.

—Ya, claro.

—¿Tan terrible sería confiar un poco en mí?

Ella pareció sopesar la idea haciéndola pasar por todas sus neuronas para después sacudir la cabeza suavemente.

—No es que me hayas demostrado ser de confianza.

Odd se preparó para contestar con todas y cada una de las veces en las que se lo había demostrado, cerró la boca, las vueltas en el tiempo le habían dejado escaso de pruebas.

—Aquel día en la azotea, cuando nuestros padres se volvieron locos —soltó omitiendo que había sido un ataque de X.A.N.A.

—Tampoco es que hubieses podido escaparte y dejarme sola.

_Touché_. Mal ejemplo.

—La película, no me metí contigo, te convertí en algo hermoso.

—Una película entre... ¿cuántas? ¿sesenta?

_Touché_. Otro pésimo ejemplo.

—Y ¿qué me dices de hoy? Te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí. La entrada y el concierto eran reales, me has dado la mano y no he hecho nada raro como he prometido, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, te daré un voto de confianza.

—¡Genial! No te arrepentirás.

Sissi alzó una ceja en respuesta y, aunque no parecía demasiado convencida, le tendió la mano para seguir el paseo nocturno.

—Entonces, ¿sales con alguien o no?

—No.

Esperaba algo más, sin embargo, un monosílabo era mejor que nada. Además un "no" le abría la puerta a poder intentarlo.

—¿Saldrías conmigo?

—¡Odd! —exclamó mirándole con el ceño fruncido como si acabase de insultarla y romper su voto de confianza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

Él se encogió de hombros, no lograría nada mientras siguiese a la defensiva, así que para qué insistir.

—¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo siempre todo?

—No exageres, sólo ha sido una pregunta.

—Contigo nada es nunca "sólo una pregunta" —espetó girando a la derecha para tomar la avenida que llevaba hacia el río—. Eso es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo.

—No quiero ser tu enemigo, no sé, creo que podemos llevarnos bien.

—¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?

No era un interés repentino, pero no podía decírselo así de golpe, eso la habría puesto aún más a la defensiva.

—Quizá es que he aprendido a verte de otra manera.

—Ya, seguro.

Mejor no insistir, no quería arruinar la noche, no después de haber logrado avanzar un poco y de habérselo pasado tan bien. Caminar en silencio tampoco sería tan terrible.

Vivir en un internado casi todo el año te quitaba la perspectiva de la ciudad. A aquella hora en el internado era casi imposible encontrar a nadie en el exterior, en cambio la ciudad seguía siendo un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo, era como estar en un mundo paralelo rodeado de costumbres extrañas. Sissi parecía maravillada con el paseo nocturno, para alguien que había vivido casi toda la vida en un internado tenía que ser un espectáculo curioso.

La verja de Kadic seguía abierta, custodiada por el guardia de seguridad que trabajaba desde el final de las clases hasta el toque de queda. Le saludaron al pasar junto a él, miró su reloj de pulsera como si tuviese que anotar a qué hora volvían los estudiantes con permiso para salir. El patio estaba desierto, las luces de la cafetería apagadas y el silencio se esparcía por todos los rincones.

—Es mejor que Jim no nos pille deambulando o…

—Tengo un permiso de mi padre, no puede decir nada, aunque nos encuentre aquí.

—Genial.

Cuando ella empezó a subir la escalera se dio cuenta de que seguían cogidos de la mano, la siguió, procurando no hacer ruido, por mucho que tuviesen un permiso del directo nada les salvaría si armaban escándalo.

—Odd, me lo he pasado bien —admitió deteniéndose frente a su puerta soltándole la mano.

—Ha sido genial, tenemos que repetirlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya lo veremos.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió con un leve tirón.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No me he ganado ni un beso de buenas noches?

Le había dejado coger su mano, había caminado junto a él dándole un voto de confianza, le había permitido ver a la Sissi de verdad… En realidad, le había dado muchas cosas sin haberlas pedido.

Sissi se echó el pelo para atrás con un ademán, se acercó a él haciendo patente su diferencia de estatura y se inclinó pillándole por sorpresa.

Sissi no era una persona de medias tintas, como él, no hacía las cosas a medias y con aquel sorpresivo beso de buenas noches, que no era nada tímido ni inocente, lo había dejado más que claro. Era directo y sin recato, nada de un roce de labios discreto. Si él no fuese Odd Della Robbia se habría quedado petrificado por lo inesperado que era, pero reaccionó rápido, devolviéndoselo con igual intensidad hasta que ella decidió ponerle fin.

—_¡Mozzafiato!_

—¿Porque hablas de mozzarella?

Odd rió con ganas.

—Mozzarella no, _mozzafiato_.

—Sigue sonando a mozzarella.

—Significa algo así como "impresionante".

Sissi pareció satisfecha.

—Buenas noches, Odd.

La puerta se cerró sin darle opción a añadir nada más. Sonrió alegre, sintiendo que la fortuna le sonreía de nuevo. Dio un saltito por el pasillo pensando en qué organizar para la siguiente cita, tenía que ser algo espectacular, algo a la altura de aquel beso.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Aquí vamos con la segunda parte y cierre del mini arco iniciado con "Sovramagnificentissimamente", esta es otra de esas palabras sin traducción concreta, significa "tan asombroso que te deja sin aliento". La idea inicial no era esta, pero fue derivando hasta este final sin que me diese ni cuenta._  
_A veces pienso en hacer un recopilatorio de shots con este tipo de palabras, aunque claro, muchas de ellas no me llaman para Lyoko, quién sabe, tal vez algún día haga una colección multifandom con ellas, pero antes tengo que ir cerrando historias empezadas.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
